Barbarian Changes
Passive bonuses for all Barbarians: 5% Physical immunity at level 3 10% Physical immunity at level 6 15% Physical immunity at level 9 Rage properties for all Barbarians: Duration: 7 rounds + CON + CHA modifiers before raging (unless specifically noted otherwise below). Cannot rage in Heavy Armor. Passive physical immunity bonus doubled. Default Rage: +4 STR / CON, +2 Will, -2 AC The default properties apply even if multi-classed. The below archetypes require a pure-classed Barbarian. Passive bonuses will be disabled if the player has the Heavy Armor feat. Spirit Warrior Spirit Warriors are those who have undertaken the journey of the silver path under the guidance of their shamen, and have gained the favor of the tribe's patron spirit. Such warriors are held in high esteem, their totem spirits often granting them their supernatural powers when they let go of conscious thought and immerse themselves in their spiritual connection. +5% Physical Immunity Spirit Warriors have a 40% chance of being possessed by their totem spirits and taking their form upon raging. When this happens, they receive an additional +4 to STR and CON. Totem of the Bear: The bear is a majestic and proud spirit, that values honor, justice and pride in one's heritage. Rage: +2 STR, +2 CON, -2 AC, +2 Will, Temporary HP equal to twice Barbarian levels. Totem of the Boar: The boar is a warrior spirit, tough and unyielding. It values brashness and rigidity. Rage: +2 STR, +2 CON, -2 AC, +2 Fortitude, +5% Physical Immunity Totem of the Wyrd: The Wyrd is translated as "Fate" or "Doom" in common. The tribal shamans have never shared its exact nature, but it is regarded as the woman of fate, who guides the destiny of the chosen peoples. She manifests her blessings on warriors who choose her totem to hold dear, warding them against supernatural attacks. Rage: +2 STR, +2 CON -2 AC, +1 Universal Saves, 10 + Charisma modifer + Barbarian Levels / 4 Spell Resistance Dragon Reaver Many ancient clans fell under the influence of dragons that ruled a region, starting to worship them over time as Gods. In return for their sacrifices, the dragon allowed a few chosen warriors to drink of its blood, gaining some innate magical abilities over time, beginning the tradition of the Dragon Reavers. The secret to preparing dragon's blood for consumption however, has been passed on to many shamans and wise women over the centuries, so many powerful tribes hoard the substance to bestow the gift of the Dragonrage to their favored warriors. 5% Fire Immunity at level 1 10% Fire Immunity at level 4 15% Fire Immunity at level 8 Rage: +4 STR/CON, -2 AC, 1 + 1/5 Levels Fire damage, +40% Fire immunity, 1d6 Fire shield Feral Brawler Feared in his local circles for his uncontrollable rages, inability to feel pain and beat people to death, Feral Brawlers could be displaced tribesmen in the city far removed from their honorable beginnings, gang enforcers or simply unstable drunks. They rip their foes apart with their bare hands, so eager are they to feel the visceral joys of fist on bone. 1/- Bludgeoning resistance at level 1 2/- Bludgeoning resistance at level 4 3/- Bludgeoning resistance at level 8 +3 Intimidate Rage: +4 STR/CON, +20% Bludgeoning immunity, -2 AC, Gloves get +1d6 damage. Thunder Thrower The traditional savage fights with his axes in the thick of combat, brutally hewing down his foes with a bloody grin upon his face. Yet, some see the potential in striking from afar, their muscle bound bodies flexing mightily as axes soar across the battlefield. Thunder Throwers often hail from mountainous regions, where treacherous footing and narrow passes make prolonged melee combat difficult as rival clans war for dominance. 5/- Electrical Resistance +1 AC vs. Slashing Rage: +4 STR / DEX, +2 Reflex, +10% Slashing Immunity, +1d6 Electrical damage on held throwing axe. Harbinger of Corruption Evil only. The truly mad or desperate spellcasters of warring tribes turn to the entities of the lower planes in a desperate attempt to bring victory to their clans. Often, these entreaties are answered, and warriors of the clan will receive a link to the lower planes from fell beings or vengeful Gods, magnifying their bloodlust and granting them fell powers. Such clans often usher in their own destruction as well, as the warriors now serve as the forerunners of doom for their ancient ways and peoples, under the thumbs of their gleeful benefactors. 1 Fire, 1 Negative damage shield. Rage: +4 STR, +2 CON, 1 + 1 Negative damage/5 levels, -2 AC, +25% Fire and Negative Immunity. Soul of the Valkyrie The Barbarian must be female and good aligned. Many of the Uthgardt see it as the greatest possible honor to serve the Battlefather as one of his personal warriors and servants. The wise women who travel between the lands of the chiefs often mark newborn female children in the name of the Tempus, destined to serve him in the afterlife as a Valkyrie. The warrior may accept or reject her mark, or even Tempus himself, but her fate still lies in the Heroic Domains of Ysgard, as a powerful angel of war. +2 Will Save Rage: +2 STR, +2 CON, 1 + 1 divine damage /5 levels, +1 Dodge AC, +25% Fire and Divine Immunity Wraithbound Wraithbound Barbarians have a close connection with the troubled spirits of the ethereal plane, brought about spirit journeys gone wrong, the after effects of incomplete possessions or exorcisms, or willfully granted the connection by practicioners of dark magics. They typically have some features that mark their curses, such as bone-white skin, blood-red eyes or cold body temperatures. 5% Cold Immunity at level 1 10% Cold Immunity at level 4 15% Cold Immunity at level 8 2% concealment Rage: +4 STR, +2 CON, -2 AC, 10% concealment, Immunity: Death The Uniter The legend of the one who will unite all the tribes into an unstoppable army to sweep all over Faerun is understandably a compelling one for most barbarian tribes, who shed more blood warring against each other than any outsider. While only a handful of people in history have ever actually managed to unite the tribes, many clan believe they have the next chosen one in their midst after consulting their wise women's augurs (who more often than not, simply tell the chieftains what they wish to hear), and train a child in the ways of leadership, promising them a place in history. +3 bluff, persuade at level 1 +3 taunt, +1 AC vs. piercing at level 3 +1 AC vs. slashing at level 6 Rage: -2 AC, +2 Will. Add Charisma modifer to STR/CON to all party members. Charisma modifer capped to: Level 1 : +2 Level 5 : +4 Level 10: Uncapped